Posse:Wild West Mafia
http://i93.photobucket.com/albums/l48/ThorvaldValufrsson/banner-1.png'' ' is a ''Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Mafia is a large and highly skilled group of men and women. They totally decimate cops! And nobody screws with them, unless you want your brain on the ground all spread about your body. We shoot people for fun.. We are mainly an Xbox 360 clan, and main enemy is the U.S Law Enforcement and we are looking for bounty hunters to take out people on our kill list. Joining the posse You need to be a level 15 - 20 to join. Exceptions will be made if the need arises; multiplayer file was deleted, hacked, you are a low level but skilled, etc.. The Black Rose Family http://i943.photobucket.com/albums/ad272/linnesca/tattoos/lit_1220446320604K28.jpg * Don -(ElementSkater57) - Consigliere - haloassassin121 * Under-boss - SMURFGONERAMBO * Caporegime - BEEZY * Headquarters - The Black rose' headquarters is Fort Mercer. ElementSkater57 and VIP run a joint operation controlling the border region around Fort Mercer, Plainview and Tumbleweed areas. Hit List: * NinjaSniper774 (spy for Austin) * unicorn guy 760 (spy for Austin) * milly4life (big-mouth) * austin2232 (leader) People on the kill list for the Wild West Mafia are on the kill list for the Black Hand, so you should keep your mouth shut. Leaders * treyextreme14 (leader) * ElementSkater57 (2nd in Command) * Vip Cod Destroy Recent Battles On November 14, 2010 ElementSkater57 and a few men went into Ridgewood Farm and walked right into an ambush, and were betrayed by a "friend". They were decimating us because of a 6 on 3 handicap. Finally, reinforcements arrived and we pushed the U.S. Law enforcement clan led by austin2232 out of Ridgewood Farm. We had pushed them back to Armadillo and they tried to claim it. Of course, they failed because now they were totally outnumbered. Then, there was another skirmish in and around Mercer Station. They ran back to Ridgewood Farm where ElementSkater57, Don Capone, and Don "VIP" and their men trapped the U.S Law Enforcement clan. Don Capone tried to talk to them, but someone from the Law Enforcement pulled a gun, and the Mafia slaughtered the officers that were there. Finally, the three Don's let most of the rival clan go, but then two of the officers ran their mouths and were slaughtered. These two were Officers milly4life, and unicorn guy 760. They were both hunted and killed over and over again. By the time this battle was over, Armadillo, Mercer Station, and Ridgewood Farm were completely ravaged. Windows blown out, blood all over walls. Not a pretty site. As of now, the U.S Law Enforcement clan is remaining in the Blackwater. On November 15, 2010 ElementSkater57, and haloassassin121 had a skirmish with hostile U.S Law Enforcement officers at Fort Mercer. But then, Chiefpoonzbury, the leader of the Black Hand had an idea, and told us to head to Blackwater. Blackwater is a beloved city to these officers, and by the time La Cosa Nostra withdrew, the officer's special little town looked dead.. The law enforcement will regret anything they ever did to us! Alliances The Wild West Mafia has an alliance with the Black Hand led by Chiefpoonzbury known as "La Cosa Nostra". Together they dominate Mexico and America except for a large area controlled by our enemies the us law enforcement they control everything going from armadillo to blackwater . The Black Hand owns all of Mexico, and The Wild West Mafia owns everything from Armadillo to Gaptooth Breach. They decimate clans for a living, they show NO mercy, not for anyone, especially for cops.. You'll watch your back, because many have been put on trial and executed for treason by Chiefpoonzbury himself at the Hanging Rock. Situation As of November 21, 2010 there is a current state of War between these two posses but battles have not taken place because of the massive losses both sides have inflicted upon each other.